


Elysian

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: James and his words.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> For the 100 Words prompt: [elysian](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_19_elysian)

"Divinely inspired," James mutters.

"Eh?" Robbie manages. He's panting, smothered by too many clothes and the wonderful ache of _want_ and _need_ and _more_. Takeaway lies cooling on the table because they were distracted by much needed snogging.

"Your kiss," James pauses for breath. "Your words. Your everything." He gasps, lips chapped and swollen. 

"Could mortal lip divine,   
The undeveloped Freight  
Of a delivered syllable  
‘Twould crumble with the weight."

"What does that mean then?" Robbie asks. Dickinson, he thinks, and is amazed at what James has taught him.

"It means I love you."

"Love you back, my canny lad."


End file.
